Hiccup's point of view
by FanFickChick1992
Summary: This is basically the movie with first person narration and some extended plot , giving a more in depth look on Hiccup's thoughts and feelings in the film. I intend to do the whole movie. I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!
1. Hiccup's Point of View

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANY RIGHTS TO IT.

BEFORE YOU READ: This story is told from Hiccup's point of view, just like in the movie. HOWEVER, this story explores Hiccup's thoughts as everything takes place. It's a more in depth look at Hiccup's feelings about everything that is going on. PLEASE REVIEW 3

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice, or mosquitoes. We have…dragons.

Slamming the door closed I barely missed being charred alive by a Nightmare. Was I scared? Not a chance. Even having the house burning down around me wasn't enough to scare the wits out of me. No, I lived for this. Well maybe not this. Deciding it wasn't smart to remain in a burning house, I grabbed the doors handle and flung it open again. Finding the Nightmare gone, I proceeded to run from the house and into the open. Having dragons around would probably make most people leave. Not us. We're Vikings…we have stubbornness issues. My names Hiccup. Great name I know, but it's not the worst. Being completely taken in by the fire, and Vikings rushing about with weapons, I hadn't noticed that I was distracting most of the people around me. Turning back to see where I had just come from, I saw one of the men looking over at me get smacked in the head with a log and fall down. Oh, that had to hurt. Back to my name though. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Giving the man a sheepishly sorry look, I was about to turn when I was bumped from one side, and sent spinning back the other way. Coming toward me was a rather angry looking Gronckle, and before I knew it, I was sent flying back, do to the force of its fireball's impact on the ground. Finding myself on my back, I went to get on my feet again, but was stopped when a rather eager looking Viking, with embers blazing in his large braided beard, pounced on me with a rather interesting look on his face. Names frighten off gnomes and trolls? Like our hideous Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

"RAAAAAAAAA~! Morning!"

Not only could I hear the words, but I could smell them too. Morning in deed. Seeing him leap over my head, I returned to my feet and continued running. Racing up the walk way toward the top of the hill I stated to hear the aggravation in peoples voices as they yelled at me asking, "What are you doing here?" or telling me to "Get back inside!" Yeah, you could say I'm not very popular around here. Nearing the top of the hill, I caught a glimpse of a rather laid back looking man who, in all the commotion, still seemed to find time to pick at his ears. How charming. I was enjoying my time rushing around in all the commotion, when just as I was about to cross the road ahead of me, a large man with a massive red beard, wearing a green tunic, fur cape and horned hat nabbed me by the back of the shirt and pull me away from the road as another dragon swooped down and covered the road in flames. Feeling myself being lifted up, I looked over into his eyes as he spoke in an aggravated tone.

"Hiccup! What is he doing..? What are you doing out?"

He turned me toward him, and suddenly his face was uncomfortably close.

"Get inside!"

Dropping me, he pushed me off toward the black smiths shop. That's Stoic the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? ...yes I do. I grumbled a bit as I ran past the torches and out of the action, into the "safety" of the shop. Entering, I could see the blacksmith working on a mutilated weapon, trying to repair it quickly.

"Oh! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!"

Taking off my fur vest, I grabbed my leather apron and dropped the top loop over my head before tying it in the back. "What? Who, me?" I smiled bending down and attempting to lift a large hammer from the ground to place it on the wall. "No, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste." Lifting it into place, I tuned looking over at him with a cocky grin on my face. "They wouldn't know what to do with…all this." Gesturing to my scrawny features as I spoke you could hear the heavy sarcasm in my tone.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

Rushing past him as he switched his prosthetic hand to a different tool, I made my way over to the shop's service window and unlocked the latch. The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. Opening the service window doors, I was immediately overloaded with mangled and broken weapons of all sorts. I grunted, nearly falling down under the weight of the heavy metal instruments, but kept my feet under me not wanting to show how strained I was. As to why I'm here, I've been Gobber's apprentice since I was little…well, littler. Hearing the sound of yet another house being set a blaze, I ran to the window and looked out. See? Old village, lots, and lots of new houses.

"Fire!" A man turned from the home looking urgent.

I could see the home that was on fire clearly, and looked up from it just long enough to see the fire squad rush past the window.

"Alright let's go!"

There were five of them, each around my age. I watched as they hurriedly scrambled for buckets, filling them with water, before dashing quickly away to put out the fire. The first one away from the wagon was tall, large, and well fed…perhaps a little too well. That's Fishlegs. He's the biggest coward I've ever seen, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he looked around among the flames, rushing blindly at whatever seemed to be on fire. The second one away from the wagon was about my height (maybe a bit taller), with muscles and a thick chin. He wore a fur vest with a rag tag dirty under shit, and brown leather pants held up by a thick black leather belt. That's Snotlout. He is every bit as mean as a Viking can be, and sometimes I really wish he would get hit by a piece of a falling house…or maybe even get carried off by a Zippleback. That thought caught my fancy and I grinned in approval of such a sight. The next two away from the wagon were the twin idiots, that would be Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Both of which have long blond hair and attitudes that are so well matched they fight each other. Seeing them fight over the water bucket as they walked toward the fire nearly made me lose all hope for the fire EVER being put out. After them there was only one person left...Astrid… I could feel myself begin to melt as she ran up to the fire and doused it. As she turned, her braided blond hair did a perfect flip as a fire ball landed directly behind her. She moved for that instant in slow motion, and I couldn't help but watch her perfect silhouette make its way back in my direction. It was a perfect moment, and sadly I knew it was coming to an end as the others took their places behind her. Astrid…who wouldn't want someone that beautiful to be their girlfriend? Aww, their job is so much cooler. Watching them rush by to take care of other things I leaned out the shop window. Before I could get too far however Gobber grabbed me from behind, pulling me back and picking me up by the back of the shirt. Why did EVERYONE enjoy doing that? "Oh, come on. Let me out please?" I looked down feeling very scrawny as he held me up in the air. "I need to make my mark."

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." He put me down back inside the shop and prodded me a few times with his prosthetic hand. once again I grumbled in irritation.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." I couldn't help but be greatly disappointed in the fact that, unlike everyone else, I was hidden away each time dragons attacked.

I watched as (for the hundredth time) he began to count out everything I couldn't do on his fingers. "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe." He reached down and grabbed a sling from the floor and held it up. "You can't even throw one of these!" I watched as the man behind him snatched the sling from his hand, and with one mighty heave, tossed it into the air nabbing a Gronckle.

"Ok, fine, but this will throw it for me." I walked over to the firing mechanism I had been working on for the last few months, and gave it a pat. Leaping back, I watched the flaps fly open, and launch a small object into the face of one of the men outside. Oh…ouch. I winced a bit feeling the sting of proving his point for him.

"You see?" Gobber approached looking entirely irritated with me. "Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" I rolled my eyes and looked back to the machine, my hands held out to try and stop Gobber from rushing into what I knew would follow.

I fumbled around for the words to explain the problem. "T-the mild calibration issue…" I was cut off before I finished.

"Hiccup!" Here it comes…I prepared myself for what I knew I'd hear next. "If you ever want to get out there, to fight dragons, you need to stop all…this." He gestured to my entire being which didn't seem to surprise me.

"But you just pointed to ALL of me." I held my arms up to the side in questioning annoyance. It was almost as if he should just come on out and say, hey, stop being you and start being someone entirely different. Oh wait…he was.

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you" I gave him the look of understanding, and tried to fight back. I didn't really have anything intelligent to add to what he had just said, seeing as I seem to have said it to everyone I've met a least three hundred times.

"Oh~" Was all I could manage at first as I tried to come up with a quick follow up. "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping his much raw…Vikingness, contained? There will be consequences!" I held my hand up in the air, with my index finger pointed to the sky, as if I really were telling him what was what. I couldn't make myself very big or threatening so I knew right from the start it wouldn't work.

"I'll take my chances." Turning around, Gobber picked up a large sword and dropped it in my arms. "Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Holding it as steady as I could, I staggered over to the sharpening wheel and propped the sword against the stone as it spun. That went over splendidly. Watching the sparks I blew off some steam and looked up toward the window. Someday I'll get out there…because killing a dragon, is everything around here. I could clearly see a few different species of dragon through the window at a distance. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckle are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. Probably not Astrid of course…no I'd have to kill at least ten Gronckles to get her attention. A Zippleback, hat's exotic. Two heads, twice the status. Then…there's the monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. Which begs the question of who would fight a Nightmare. Looking up, I knew who was out there probably beating the snot out of at least one nightmare. That's Stoic for you. Hearing a distant approaching whistle I walked from the sharpening stone and looked out the service window. The ultimate prize, is a dragon no one's ever seen…we call it the-

"Night Fury!" I watched as several men near the catapult duck for cover under their shields as a bright blue light shot from seemingly nowhere, destroying the said device in one shot.

I flinched back at the blast, holding my arm in front of my face as if to protect myself. This dragon never steals food, never shows it's self, and most of all-

The men ducked down again as the whistling came back around.

It never misses. There was another blue shot and soon the entire structure of the catapult was on fire. I liked seeing the blue shots come out of no-where…not because they were pretty or anything, just because they came from what was most likely the most powerful creature on the planet. Leaning out the window I searched the dark sky for any sign of a Night Fury (it was an effort that I knew was wasted), but I had a plan. No one's ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first.

"Rah.." Gobber switched the tool on his prosthetic hand to an axe before looking over at me with a grin. "Man the fort Hiccup."

Of course general I'll get right on that. Hearing him continue I sighed, keeping my mouth shut.

"They need me out here." Sure thing. I would have argued with him but I saw no point. Rolling my eyes I watched him fumble toward the door.

I couldn't help but feel like the constant underdog, no matter who I'm with. He looked back and pointed at me and then at the floor. "Stay. Put…there." I stood watching him turn thinking he had given a clear enough command. "You know what I mean!" Yep…the only difference between me, and a dog, is that the dog…probably listened.

Grabbing my shooting mechanism, I made a few adjustments before racing out the door of the shop. Once again I managed to distract the ones around me, but at least this time no one got hurt…I think.

Once I was below the place where the catapult was now falling apart, and on fire I set up and waited. "C'mon, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shot at…" It was quiet around me, not having Vikings everywhere yelling and beating the brains out of dragons to distract me. I could hear the faint whistle, and searched the sky trying to find the source. Realizing I would have to follow the plan, I looked through the sight to line up my shot. I would only have one chance to make a hit, and with my reputation already in low standings, I couldn't afford to fail. Hearing it get louder, I put my hand on the trigger and waited.

There was a sudden flash of blue followed by an explosion. It was coming up. Checking the sight I saw it. As black as anything I'd ever seen, and for that split second in front of the fire…I was all mine.

I hit the trigger and flew back as the sling left the barrel. Getting up I could hear the sling hit, and watched as the beast fell through the sky. "Oh, I hit it. Yes, I hit it!" Jumping up I excitedly tossed my hands up and looked around. "Did anybody see that?" Hearing something behind me crush the wooden barrel of my device and feeling my cocky mood being overshadowed, I looked back and sighed, looking disappointedly into the face of a Nightmare."Except for you." My arms hung down at my side as I stared into the dragons eyes.

Oh great Oden's ghost… Seeing the dragon open wide I turned and ran. Screaming and running away…yeah real Viking like.

Running down several streets, I managed to avoid the molten fire spewing from the monstrous Nightmare chasing me, and gaining on me with every step. Seeing the post of one of the few torches I ducked behind it just in time to avoid being roasted. Leaning out from the post, I looked around to see where it had gone off to, not realizing that it was right behind me on the other side of the pole.

Just before becoming a dragon's breakfast, I was saved at that last moment by Stoic. Watching him beat the poor beast in the face was somewhat sickening, thought I couldn't look away. After a few moments of being out of flames the beast flew off in retreat. Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know. Watching the beam that had been set on fire by the Nightmare split apart at the bottom, and crash to the ground, I knew that this wouldn't be good. It got even worse when the torch on top broke off, and rolled down the hills wooden path like a fiery wheel of death. Oh. I flinched. Ouch…I hissed under my breath and flinched again and again seeing people get hit.

"Sorry Dad." I looked back with the 'oops I've done it again' look I usually gave him. Hearing an even bigger crash I looked down realizing that I had single handedly set all the dragons free and cost us nearly an entire heard of sheep. Looking up I saw the intense anger that was in his eyes and tried to avoid it. "Ok, but I hit a night furry." I was suddenly grabbed firmly on the back of the shirt by one of Stoic's mighty hands. "I-It' not like the last few times, dad!" I struggled against his grip, feeling more embarrassed than I had the time I went on a gnome hunt on the father son camping trip. "I really, actually hit it!"

I was in for it this time…


	2. One in the Same

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON by DreamWorks animation studios

BEFORE YOU READ:

This is a sequel to Hiccup's point of view. This story has the same exact plot of the film, only with a more in depth look at Hiccup's thoughts. It' one of my first stories written in the point of view of a character, so be gentle when reviewing 3

PLEASE REVIEW!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Even in the face of EVERYONE looking down on me in disappointment, I couldn't help but feel like I still had a chance. Sure I'd have to go out and find the dragon on my own, but perhaps that would work out better for me in the long run. Yeah…I can't wait to see their faces when I walk back into the Village with the heart of a Night Fury. Then, not even Snotlout could touch me.

Walking home was terrible. I actually manage to hit a Night Fury, and no one even believes me! I have to prove to my dad that I AM worthy of being called a Viking. Kicking a rock along the path, I looked back at Gobber and sighed. "I really did hit one."

"Sure Hiccup." He was disappointed in me, and I could tell. That's what I am I guess, a disappointment.

Speaking felt hard to do as I walked along the path that led up to my front door. "He never listens-"

"Well, it runs in the family." Rolling my eyes, I looked back, and seeing that it would be nearly impossible to get through to him, I kept talking.

"And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Perhaps my dad really did believe someone had skimped out on him, and looking back, I could see that Gobber seemed to think so too.

Groaning I turned around with an angry face and held up my hand, pointing as if I were trying to get someone's attention. "Excuse me, Barmaid." Finding my imitation of Stoic rather amusing and true to life, I began to act out a scene. "I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts, and glory on the side." Pointing down at the ground beside me I appeared to be vastly disappointed with something. "This here, this is a talking fish bone!" That's me, the talking fish bone. Knowing I was done I looked down feeling hopelessness take over.

"No, you're thinking about this all wrong."

I looked up at Gobber, nearly stunned. Could he actually have some good advice for me? I wanted to hug him, but I stayed a fair distance away. Maybe he could show me some hope in this situation after all.

"It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

Yep. That's all I should have expected coming from Gobber. Giving him an un-amused look, I gave up, letting my arms dangle at my sides. Oh well. Half smiling I reached back for the door handle. "Thank you for summing that up." I turned to go inside, not wanting to hear any more of Gobber's words of "encouragement". Little did I know that the biggest punch to my ego would follow.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

The words felt like acid on my skin. Not only was I the biggest disappointment in Berk, but now not even Gobber held out hope of me becoming a Viking. I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to give up on everything I had worked so hard trying to achieve. Settling for a deep sigh, I opened the door.

"I just want to be one of you guys." With that I pushed it open enough for me to get into the house. Closing the door behind me I ran to the table near the far wall in the main area.

Grabbing a journal and pencil I ran toward the back of the house, and out the back door. Well at least he made sure I got there. Finding the fact that I was in the house for little more than thirty seconds funny, I chuckled running over the grassy hills toward the woods. I will be one of you…I AM a Viking.

"Ok…map…map…" Flipping through my journal, I looked for the map I had made of the land surrounding Berk. It wasn't very much to go on, seeing as I had never ventured too far from the village, but it did go past Raven Point. Ah, here it is. Looking at the rough sketch, I decided to start with the landmark closest to where the dragon might have landed. I must have walked around aimlessly for hours trying to find the beast, and fearing that perhaps the sling had come loose and it was already gone.

Coming to another possible landing spot, I closed my eyes. Maybe I should count to three. One, t- screw it. I wasn't surprised when I opened my eyes to a big bunch of bushes and trees where the dragon should have been. Pencil in hand I looked down at the journal and marked yet another "X" next to the dozens of others that marked my failure. This is so pointless! Scribbling across the entire map, I placed the pencil back in the middle of the journal before putting it away. What's the point in even looking anymore? It's probably gotten loose, and flown away by now.

I sighed in annoyance. "Oh the god's hate me." I walked slowly down the rocky hill side, feeling defeated at last, my eyes fixed on the dirt passing below my feet. Maybe I should just leave. After all there aren't Vikings everywhere (I hope). "Some people lose their knife, or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon?" Needing a way to relieve some stress I reached up not thinking, and smacked the limb of a tree. Low and behold my surprise when the branch came back and hit me in the unsuspecting face. "OUCH!" Holding my face for a moment, I squinted looking up at the tree.

What in the name of Oden…? The tree was broken in half, splintering apart down the middle. Looking even further ahead of me, I saw where the earth had been stripped away in a long deep rut, leading over a small hill. Something big had crashed through here. Knowing in my gut what I was looking for was close, I took a step down into the rut and walked forward. Passing through the broken roots and freshly upturned dirt, I was soon standing at the hill. Climbing up I gasped and slid back down. I-It's there…It's actually still there!

Peaking over the top of the hill once again, I saw it. It must have been twenty feet long from nose to tail, and its skin was black as the night sky. [W-whoa…it's bigger than I thought it would be]. Standing up straight, I searched my body hurriedly for my dagger. Finding it, I held it steady in my hands. Blood coursed through my veins as I made my way over the hill. I ran for cover behind a rock breathing fiercely, thinking at any moment the beast would break free and attack. Looking around the rock, I waited for a moment, prepared. It didn't attack. Other than breathing it barely moved at all. My dad 'is' going to FREAK when I stroll into town with the heart of that beast.

"Oh wow…I-I did it! This fixes everything!" I strolled up to the dragon and placed my foot on its arm. "Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast-!" As I finished it moved under my foot and gave me a slight roar, sending chills up and down my spine. Feeling the wind race from my lungs, I began to breath heavily as my nerves got the better of me. I could stand in a burning house, and I could run from a nightmare…but I've never been this close to a dragon; with a knife in my hand none the less! Holding the dagger out with both hands I saw that I needed to calm myself, as the blade wobbled back in forth, not giving me a steady strike. If I'm going to do this I have to be a Viking. No fear.

Suddenly my eye was caught by something bright green. It wasn't grass, or moss-it was the dragon's eye. It looked at me as if to size me up. It was a brilliant color of green, with a cat-like slit of black slicing it down the middle. Its breathing was heavy, and as it looked at me, I could hear it grumbling with each breath. After a moment of looking at me, I could hear it making a faint injured crooning sound.

"I'm gunna kill you dragon." My heart raced with anticipation as I flipped the dagger around in my hands. "Then I'm gunna…I'm gunna cut out your heart, and take it to my father." The air continued to feel as if it were being sucked out of me, as I began to lift the dagger for a strike. "I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"

The words echoed through the trees, and the dragon gave out a low muffled roar. His eye was fixed on the dagger as if he knew what was coming. He very well may have. The dagger was in the air, and I was ready…but something held me back.

I couldn't understand why my arms didn't strike down like I wanted them to. I watched him look away from me and close his eyes, seeming to give in. Had I looked like that when I had given in? Just mere moments before I even found him laying here, I had given up on what I figured I couldn't get…what I couldn't control. Was I, standing here with this dagger ready to plunge into his heart, something he couldn't change?

He crooned, dropping his head to the ground, as if telling me to be done with it. What is this feeling? Sympathy? How could I have sympathy for a dragon, of all things, at a time like this? I continually glanced down at him, trying to make myself plunge the dagger into his heart, ending his life. After a few moments of holding the dagger in the air, I couldn't do it.

He was like me. One of a kind. Something misunderstood, and looked down on…and he, like me, was giving up on what he figured he couldn't change. He, unlike most dragons, had never taken one sheep. He had never taken anything from us, and here I stood trying to take his ultimate possession from him: his life. Would killing him change anything for me anyway? No one would believe that I was the one to down this dragon and take its life…and it would be wrong of me to even try, seeing as we were so alike. Lowering my arms, I looked at the mess I'd made for his magnificent creature. "I did this…" Backing away I turned, about to leave. I can't just leave him here…he shouldn't die like this. No creature should ever have to die like this.

Turning back, I knelt down next to the dragon and began to cut through the ropes that confined him. I could feel him getting excited as the first couple ropes fell limp. Cutting through the final rope, I was thrown back against a rock, as he pounced on top of me, giving off a loud roar.

This is it. I did all that work, came all this way. I backed into the rock as much as I could, cowering beneath the dragons massive paws. I catch the dragon no one else could catch…and I release it, because it was too much like me. It was a little ironic that I had him, and now he's got me. I pondered if my funeral would be that of a proud Viking or a lonely merchant.

Making eye contact with the dragon on top of me, I wondered if he was mad enough to hide my body away, or perhaps even drop it in the sea. His nostrils flared, and I could hear him sucking in air. He arched his back lifting his front legs off the ground. Here comes the attack…just make it quick. My eyes were nearly closed, not quite able to break eye contact with him. Seeing his mouth open, I knew it was all over. My eyes snapped shut. The two front legs slammed to the ground on either side of my head, and I was engulfed by the most ear splitting roar I had ever heard. Opening my eyes, he was mere inches from my face, before he turned and jumped way.

He didn't fly very well at all, and as I watched him glide awkwardly off into the mist, I remembered something important. I needed to breathe.

Grasping my chest with one hand, my eyes were wide as I gasped for air. The blood rushed to my head, making it impossible to get what had just happened completely straight in my mind. Had I just released the dragon I'd wanted so badly to kill? It was all so messed up in my head that, after I again had the dagger in my hand, I stood up watching the massive creature I had just been face to face with crash into a small valley. I was breathing heavily once more, as the blood sank from my head to my chest. Oh great Oden's ghost…Turning I found my movements becoming jumbled. My head became light, and I closed my eyes with a few uneasy groans. Had I just fallen down like a little like a little girl? After that it was dark.

Man…I'm glad no one else was here to see that.


	3. One Shot Left

THANK YOU FOR REJOINING ME FOR PART TWO! Please comment and add to favorite if you like ^^ PLEASE FORGIVE ANY SPELLING ERRORS. I AM TRYING TO FIX THEM.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Opening my eyes, I found myself still lying face down in the dirt of the mossy forest floor. I huffed a bit, feeling the chilled air consuming me. The cold had chilled every part of my body that hadn't been covered. Getting up I noticed it was completely dark, with not even so much as a ray of light peaking over the horizon. I stood there for a moment, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. From what I could see, the moon was already high in the sky, but gave off vary little light through the thick layer of clouds.

Man, my dad's going to kill me. He hated for me to be out past dark, and the way this day was going, I thought he might actually snap me in half upon my return. Hiccup, son of Stoic the Vast, dead upon arriving late for curfew. I guess dragons weren't the only thing to worry about after all. Finding that my eyes had adjusted well enough to the surrounding darkness to see at least three feet in either direction, I started off toward the village.

The night air was crisp, and it felt like I must have been walking for ages in the cold, with still no sign of the village ahead of me. I still had the dagger slipped snuggly in between my belt and shirt, but at this point I wondered if I'd EVER seriously consider hurting anyone…especially a dragon. There was something about dragons I hadn't realized before. They were like me. They were different, and looked down on by the people of Berk. One had even spared my life, after I had been the one to shoot it out of the sky. So that's it then. I really won't ever be a Viking after all. I mean who's ever heard of a Viking that can't kill dragons? Err…'**WON'T'** kill dragons?

Irritation buzzed around in my head as I looked up, seeing the distant lights of the village. I would have to face it…tell my dad that I had no more interest in fighting dragons. Just one more thing he would find about me that disappointed him.

After walking back down the grassy hill, and rounding the house, I approached the front door feeling nervous. With the handle held tightly in my hand I opened the door slowly. My dad sat quietly prodding the fire with an iron poker, looking as if he were deep in thought. Hoping he hadn't noticed my entrance, I closed the door, and crept quickly yet quietly to the stairs. On all fours, I crawled halfway up the stairs before his head jerked up.

"Hiccup." I closed my eyes and sighed, having been caught. He had been brought out of deep thought by, what I could only assume, was the sudden realization that I had come into the house after dark.

"Dad, uh…" Something in me needed to get this over with. "I have to, uh…talk to you dad." Standing straight I looked down at him from my place on the stairs.

"I need to speak with you too son." He rubbed his hands together preparing to speak, but I decided to go first.

"I decided I don't wanna fight dragons."

"I think it's time you learned to fight dragons."

Seeing as we had spoken simultaneously, we looked up at one another.

"What?"

"What?"

Ok, now this is getting a little ridiculous. Climbing down the stairs wondering what he had just said, I started to think. Did he just tell me he didn't want me to learn to fight dragons?

"You go first." He gestured to me looking as if he didn't know what to do.

If he didn't want me to fight dragons, then maybe I could avoid telling him that I didn't want to altogether. This could fix my problem. "No…no, you go first."

"Alright." Watching him look down with his eyes wide, I waited.

I could see him trying work up the courage to say something. Did he really feel that badly about telling me? I thought it was kind of sweet, and perhaps he did care after all.

Fumbling around with his hands he spoke, looking up at me. "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

Whoa! Hold on, that is NOT what I wanted to hear. "Oh man." I needed the think fast. Resting my chin on my fist, I tried to think on my feet. How in the name of Oden am I going to get out of this? "I should have gone first." Holding my head, my eyes raced around the room. I could see a few crumbs of old bread in the corner where the mice had carried it off to, and then, across the room I saw a piece of wood sticking out of the wall. "Cuz, I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but…do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small-home-repair Vikings?" Wow, did that really sound as weak as I thought it sounded?

"You'll need this." He picked up a large axe and dropped it into my arms. I had to use both arms, how pathetic.

"I don't want to fight dragons." I couldn't afford to just sit back for my father's sake, I had to stand up for myself.

"Ha ha, come on. Yes you do." Struggling under the weight of the axe as if I were a child, I rolled my eyes. How did he know I wanted to fight dragons? I never said…oh wait. I stepped down still cradling the axe in my arms.

Maybe he just didn't understand. "Rephrased. Dad, I can't kill dragons." My expression was now pleadingly desperate, as I hoped to convince him…but how was I going to convince him that what I had been saying my whole life was a lie. I stepped forward and stopped, looking up as he turned.

"But you will kill dragons." He sounded as if he were trying to not only convince me, but himself as well. Way to go with that optimism dad.

"No, I'm really very extra-sure that I won't." He's so stubborn!

"It's time Hiccup."

For real? "Can you not hear me?" If I could feel the hopeless look on my face, I knew he could see it. I don't want to fight dragons. I can't hurt dragons! I-I like dragons… I closed my mouth as he looked down on me with a seriously annoyed scowl. I wish he wouldn't do this to me…

"This…is serious, son."

All that could be heard for a moment were the crackling of embers in the fire place. My heart sank, knowing that I was going to be forced into this whether I wanted to or not.

"When you carry this axe-" He took the axe in my arms and turned it to where the blade stood on top, before shoving it back into my arms. "-You carry all of us with you." I really didn't like being me right now. Can any of you help me? I waited for a second, praying for the gods to answer my plea, and save me. Nope…how useful.

I set the axe down for a moment, and sighed when he immediately picked it back up and forced me to hold it while standing up straight. "Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us." He looked me over, and I knew what was coming out of sheer instinct. Not again…don't say it, don't say it.

"No more of…this." He held out his arms gesturing to me as I rolled my eyes.

"You just gestured to ALL of me." I am so tired of being told to, basically, change into another person all together. He might as well, just tell me to stop breathing, and die. See my disappointment dad. See how much you burn me with your words. Feel it!...

…Or not.

"Deal?

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." I looked away, knowing that it was, and I was not on the side in favor.

"DEAL?"

Give in. All I could do was give in. There was no chance for me to refuse without him disowning me. "Deal." Not having my father care about me at all stung. It was a familiar pain, but it still hurt like new every time he did things like this.

Looking back up at my father, I watched him toss a heavy bag over his shoulder.

"Good." Was that ALL he could say after seeing the look on my face? This isn't good, not even close. I turned, watching him grab his hat and walk to the door. "Train hard. I'll be back…probably."

The axe hung down in my arms. I sighed in defeat. "And I'll be here…maybe." If I don't get eaten, torn to pieces, or run away…then yeah, I'll be here.

After he had gone I tossed the axe aside. Why? Why does he NEVER listen to ANYTHING I have to say? Beating my head against the wall, I found no relief from any of the disappointment or anger I felt. What was getting angry going to fix? There was always the option of not going to dragon training, but I knew that even if I didn't go on my own, Gobber most likely had orders to drag me there by force. It was all so messed up.

-The Next Day-

This is what a death march must have felt like. It was as if I had been captured by the enemy, and my death sentence: dragon training. The walk to the arena was just as bad as the walk home had been yesterday with Gobber. The entire fire squad was there, including Astrid, who as far as I could see, still wore that skirt brimming with skulls.

"Welcome to dragon training!" I wanted to run away as soon as Gobber spoke, but knew that would only make the first day much worse.

"No turning back." Even standing behind everyone un-noticed, I could hear Astrid speak. Maybe she didn't want to turn back, but my sanity had stayed home for this occasion (seeing how I thought I was crazy after yesterday). The less damage training did to IT the better.

"I'm hoping for some serious burns."

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder, or lower back."

That's Ruffnut and Toughnut for you. Always looking on the bright side of things. I don't really pretend to know what this fascination with bodily harm is, but as long as I don't get hurt, I don't care.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Astrid? Geez, does everyone like cuts and breaking things? "Yeah, no kidding right?"As they looked back, I must have looked immensely out of place, standing there with an axe and...well, me. "Pain, love it." Hate it.

"Aww, great who let him in?" Thank you, Tuffnut.

They all looked at me with this, disappointed, yet, blank stare. Nice to see you too guy's, always a pleasure.

"Let's get stared!" I looked back as Gobber walked up. "The recruit who does best, will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Oh joy. Well at least I don't have to worry about that, especially since I can't even bring myself to kill one for my father.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so, does that disqualify him?" The twins busted up laughing as they all turned and walked away.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"

Oh, go take a long walk in a dark place Ruffnut. My thought's may be angry, but my face looked hurt. Even Astrid looked at me like I was out of place. She probably thought I was worthless as well.

"Don't worry."

I looked down as Gobber walked over and spoke to me. This time I expect no sympathy. Just say it…

"You're small and weak…that will make you less of a target." Could Gobber actually be being nice? Probably not, seeing as that thought was always followed up by some form of an insult. "They'll see you as sick or insane, and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Old reliability.

Sanding at the end of the row, I watched as Gobber walked over to a wall with several locked doors on it. What kind of work will this be? Are we going to learn about them before we fight them? Or will we just fight, and learn as we go? Will there be reading involved? I glanced down the row. Not likely.

"Behind these doors, are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Looking to the wall Gobber walked slowly pointing to each door as he passed it. "The deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight, armor sixteen." I groaned seeing Fishlegs smile, proud of his knowledge.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth, times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The terrible terror."

"Attack eight, venom twelve!"

"Can you stop that?" I understood Gobber's feelings as he rolled his eyes. "And-" Getting a sinking feeling as I watched him put his hand on the lever, I looked around. "-The Gronckle."

I looked up to Fishlegs as he whispered to me.

"Jaw strength, eight." Why had he just whispered that to me? I guess when you're Fishlegs, all you've got is a big body, and a vast worthless knowledge of dragon statistics.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Stepping forward Snotlout actually looked scared, seeing Gobber about to press down on the lever. It was a fresh perspective, like looking at what he really was. Not a pretty picture, but still refreshing.

"I believe in learning on the job."

Funny, that's what Gobber said the first day of my apprentice-ship…right before I set my shirt on fire, and burned my hand on an iron. I got that sinking feeling again.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead!"

Everyone looked at one another as we scattered the room. I in particular, watched the Gronckle in fascination.

"Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

I knew what I'd need. "A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?" Of course Fishlegs.

To me, Astrid looked ready for anything as she spouted out the actual answer. "A shield!"

"Shield's! Go!"

Everyone including myself, rushed around grabbing at the closest shield at hand. I, of course, had never gotten any experience in holding or using a shield. A piece of knowledge I felt I should have had before actually trying to defend myself with one.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!" Gobber made his way over to me, looking irritated with my inability to really even pick up the shield. Grabbing it, he pulled the shield up onto my arm. "If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, choose the shield." With that he pushed me out into the arena again.

"Get your hands off my shield!"

"There are a million shields!"

"Take that one, it has a flower on it, girls like flowers!"

I watched with a wide smile on my face as Roughnut took the shield and bashed it over her brother's head.

"Oops, now this shield has blood on it."

Looking past them I caught a glimpse of Fishlegs running away from the Gronckle, looking as scared as could be. That might have sent me into a laughing fit had Astrid not run by. I looked serious again trying to impress her. It didn't work, but was always worth a shot.

"Ruffnut, Toughnut, you're out!" Ruffnut and Toughnut even managed to fail together, how likely is that? I didn't think I could help them as they stumbled around before speaking at once.

""What?""

"Those shields are good for another thing." Shield in hand, I watched the Gronckle hover over those of us that remained. "Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim!" Listening to the instructions Gobber had most graciously given us, I, along with the others, began to smash my weapon against the side of the shield.

I wouldn't kill it, but I didn't want to get scorched by it either.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many shots does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Well at least Snotlout was trying.

"No six!" Of course, only Fishlegs wouldn't have to guess.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" Oh goodie. Gobber, why can't you be more help?

I quickly found cover under a few leaning boards.

"Fishlegs, out!" Fishlegs looked as if he had nearly been struck dead by the gods themselves, as he ran screaming out of the way.

"Hiccup! Get in there!"

I slowly crawled out- "Gah!" -but crawled right back in as a blast hit just in front of me. Any real Viking would be out there trying fight the dragon. I, however, was no Viking. Can't believe it's taken me this long to figure that out. Well…seeing as stubborn Stoic is my father, maybe I can.

"So, anyway, I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by some time to work out, you look like you work out." Of course. Snotlout, the ladies man.

Watching Astrid dash away from him I chuckled as he was blasted back by the Gronckles fire ball. "Ahh!"

"Snotlout, you're done!"

Seeing my opportunity I walked up next to Astrid and looked over. Just be cool. "So I guess it's just me and you, huh?"

"Nope, just you."

Huh? I watched her dash away from me, and held out the shield just in time to avoid instant death. "Oh!" The blast hit the shield, sending me flying back, and the shield rolling away. The Gronckle looked really angry now, and it knew I was defenseless without a shield. I ran after it, finding it going too fast for me to catch up.

"One shot left!"

I knew where it was going. Gobber would you do SOMETHING?

"Hiccup!"

I meant something more along the lines of actual help. Seeing the Shield veer off I ran straight into the wall. Turning I fell, my back against the rock wall of the stadium. The Gronckle was in my face now and there was nothing I could do as it opened its mouth.

It still had that one shot left.


	4. Who's side are you on

I DO NO OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON.

Sorry I didn't proof read yet x-x it's late and I need rest. PLEASE REVIEW!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Gronckles mouth was open, and looking into its throat I could see the light of the fire ball building. So dragon training really will be the end of me. My body braced it's self, waiting to feel the massive fire ball blow it apart. I threw my arms over my face out of reflex. As if that would ever protect me.

The blast left its mouth and I closed my eyes…but it didn't hit me. Pieces of the rock wall behind me tumbled down from just above where I sat. It missed? At such close range? Opening my eyes I could see Gobber, standing with his prosthetic hand in the dragon's mouth. He saved me..

"And that's six." I could hear him speak but couldn't concentrate on him. "Go back to bed, you over grown sausage." My muscled relaxed at the clang that came from the closing door. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

Relief coursed though my body having the Gronckle back in its cage. Breathe. I had to remind myself to breathe. At first my breaths were shallow, but soon gained back their normal strength rhythm. That was a definite sign from the gods. I'm not cut out for this.

"Remember, a dragon will always…ALWAYS go for the kill."

Looking up as Gobber got close, I looked into his eyes. He wasn't angry, but he didn't look surprised to be scolding me. I bet he had expected this much of me. To get nearly killed, or worse on my first day. I on the other hand, had expected to be killed before he even opened the cage, so I'm not complaining about how thing turned out.

Grunting a bit as he pulled me up, and onto my feet, I looked back at the burning hole in the wall. Whoa…that would have been me. Thanks Gobber…

But wait. My mind began to wonder. Just what had happened that day, to keep me alive? Realizing it had gotten quiet, I looked up. I was alone. Well that's no surprise.

-Later in the woods-

Here I was again, back at the scene of one of my several near death experiences. Man it's been a rough couple of days. First I nearly get eaten by a Night Fury, and today I was nearly ended by a Gronckle. What were the gods trying tell me?

I looked down at the rope from the sling that I had cut to free the dragon, and found both of the metal weights at each end still intact. Why would he spare my life after I used such a thing on him? Reaching down I picked up one of the heavy weights and examined it. If dragons were supposed to always go for the kill… "Then why didn't you?" I again, pondered the reasons for my still being here, and could come up with only one answer. It was the answer I had gotten for all the other questions I'd asked myself about what had happened, and the reasons behind it.

I was a Viking, and I spared his life. He was a dragon, and he spared mine. We both broke what was a law of nature, and in doing so neither of us suffered. I wonder if he's still around…

Looking up I dropped the weight, and started walking off in the direction of the small valley he had crashed in. There's no way he's still there. I mean sure he had a bit of a shaky take off, but wouldn't anyone after that? I mean he almost died. I turned pail for an instant, remembering that I had been the culprit behind his near death experience.

Making my way into a crevice, and seeing the light at the end, I wondered if I could get into the valley from there. It was exceedingly easy to get to the end, and upon arriving at the entrance to the valley, I looked in. All was quiet, with not even the rustling of a bush, or waving tree.

I walked all the way out here for nothing? "Well this was stupid." Something out of the corner of my eye got my attention. Looking down, there were several black scales sitting next to the ledge. I knelt down to get a closer look, and picked one up in my hand to examine it. He definitely came through here. I examined it a bit closer, and was thrown back in shock, as a screeching black flash sped past me to the rocks above.

Wait… Realizing what it was, and getting to my feet, I leaned out a bit and looked up. There he was, clawing at the rocks as if he were desperately attempting to climb up. What's he doing? I watched him make one last feeble attempt to grab the ledge and hold on, before he let go. After watching him glide over the water, I jumped down to another rock just below the place where I stood. He was still flying as he did when he crashed here. Time after time, he would spread his wings and glide for a moment, before losing control and crashing again. He was suddenly very close, and I ducked out of sight. Peaking over the rock, I could see he was fairly far down, and the way he was flying he couldn't catch me even if I were down there with him.

Time for a quick sketch…after all, he'd get to flying again sooner or later, and then he'd be off. This was the perfect opportunity to gather what little knowledge I could. Taking out my pencil and journal, I started a quick, rough sketch. After completing my task, I looked at the picture for a moment. I didn't understand what the problem was. "Why don't you just…fly away?" He stood still for a moment, and I compared the drawing with the real thing, feeling perhaps I had missed something.

Wait… Narrowing my eyes I saw it. One side of the tail fin was gone. So that's it…with that one side of its rudder gone, it can't fly properly. Kind of like a canary with one clipped wing. It flies at an angle instead of a straight line. Taking my sleeve I erased one side of its back fin.

He was once again in the air for a brief moment, and clearing the water's edge, crashed hard on his side. I could tell he was tired, and from the way he snapped at the fish, hungry too.

I have to help him…at least feed him. After all, it is my fault he can't fly anymore. I glanced down at the drawing feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt come over me. Dropping my guard, I accidentally allowed myself to release the pencil from my hand. "Ah…" Don't panic… He looked up at me. It was an angry look, but not as angry as before. I tilted my head a bit in curiosity, and found that he did the same.

The thought came to mind again. We're alike. I didn't think we were mirror images of each other, but maybe we are…only he's a dragon and I'm a Viking, err…sort of. It just sounds so…ridiculous, but here we are. Me looking down at him with something on my mind, and him looking up at me with something on his. Though his thoughts were probably a little…angrier, than mine were.

-That night-

The long walk back to the village had been just as it was the night before. Staying past dark, with a creature that could rip my limbs from my body, was just something that came naturally after recent events.

The day would have been over, had I not been told to report to Gobber for a review of what we had learned. The only thing I learned from my experience with the Gronckle, was that if you make one angry enough, it's bound to try and blow you up.

"Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" I could hear Gobber's bellowing voice coming from the dining hall ahead of me. Even in the pouring rain and thunder, I could hear him clear as a bell. Not so sure that's a good thing.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy." That's Astrid for you, always so critical of herself, even thought she could probably out-match anyone here. "It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut could never wait to help her along with the criticism. She had to be jealous of Astrid after all. Nothing against her, but guy's don't really go for the whole rugged look. Then again Viking's weren't normal people.

"No, no, you were great, that was so Astrid." Does he realize, he just said mistiming things was so Astrid? Idiot. I could even tell Astrid was offended by his remark.

"She's right. Ou have to be tough on yourselves-"

Reaching for my plate, I want surprised when Snotlout slid over to stop me from sitting down. I rolled my eyes, and quickly made my way around him to grab my drink before he slid back. Why does he think I even wanted to sit there?

"-Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Oh for the love of Oden, why would he ask them that while I was standing here? Well here comes the comments.

"Uhh, he showed up." Thank you Ruffnut.

"He didn't get eaten." Go die Tuffnut.

"He's NEVER, where he should be." And of course Astrid too.

I set my plate down at the next table over, having been completely shunned by everyone in the group. No shock there. Chicken again? Well I guess when all of our sheep get carried away… I'm just gunna stop complaining seeing as that was my bad.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff." I decided not to eat dinner at all, and looked over as he slammed an old book on the table. "The dragon manual. Everything we know, about every dragon we know of."

Hearing the thunder I knew our assignment already. I guess there would be reading.

"No attacks tonight." I looked up at him as he walked away. "Study up."

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut and his hate for higher learning.

"While were still alive?" As appose to…?

"Why just read words, when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Oh did I mention Snotlout's great ancestor was the very first cave-man on Berk?

"Oh, I've read it like, seven times." He would be the ONLY Viking to ever read a book, more than once, for the fun of it. "There's this water dragon, that spray's boiling water at your face, and there's this other one…" Snotlout gave him the, "Snotlout smash look", and everyone else just looked on un-interested.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Tuffnut was always mean to Fishlegs in my opinion, but what did I know about people being nice?

"There was a chance I was going to read that."

"But now…" Ruffnut really hated learning and avoided books as much s she could. Guess I'd hate reading too if I were one of them. Did just throw up in my mouth a little bit? Yep… even considering being born one of the twins made my skin crawl.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout lead the way as everyone left their seats and walked out.

The last one was Astrid and she would soon follow I wagered. The popularity was always what she was fond of. I, not being popular, probably didn't even register in her thoughts as an actual human being.

She didn't seem to be leaving so I figured she hadn't read it, and I was an opportunity. "So I guess we'll share?" My smile didn't last for more than a second before she got o her feet.

"Read it." Of course you have.

"Uh…all mine then, wow. So, uh…ok, I'll see you guys…" The Door slammed shut, and I was left looking like a complete idiot. Damn, why do I even try? -sigh-

Deciding I didn't need sleep, I stayed in the hall until every last Viking had gone for the night. I was sitting at the same table I had been for the last couple of hours, and the only thing allowing me to see was a lantern I had found lying around. The dragon hand book…I wonder what it says about Night Furies.

Taking the book I began to flip through the pages. "Dragon Classifications. Strike class, fear class, mystery class. Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I flipped the page not wanting to see the gruesome depiction. "The Timberjack. This gigantic creature had razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." We could use one of those for all the houses we have to rebuild around here. "Scauldron. Sprays scalding hot water at its victims. Extremely dangerous-" he sudden sound of thunder interrupted me, and my heart nearly jumper from my chest."Ah..!" J-just the wind. I returned to reading. Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle…Zippleback…The Skrill. Bonenapper...Whispering Death." Now that looked truly terrifying. "Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out." I flipped through faster. Was there no good words for dragons? "Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight." The information was all the same, and the content of the book thinned until I reached the end. "Night Fury…" The page was nearly blank accept for the name and categories. "Speed, Unknown. Size, Unknown. The un-holy offspring of lightning and death it' self. Do not engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you." The last words sent chills through my body.

Taking out my notebook, I tossed it onto the page of the Dragon hand book. It was turned to the picture I had drawn. Now there's a face to go with the name. Night Fury. It was a name of fear, and people ducked for cover at the mere mention of it. I closed the book, having read all I could take. This still makes no sense. Getting up I took the lantern and left the book where it lay on the table. I didn't want it, I didn't think it could be right.

-The next day-

"Hey, I noticed that book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book, or a sequel? Maybe a Night Fury pamphlet?" I didn't know what that last thing was, but at this point I'd take an information I could get. Waving my axe around, I was taken by surprise when the blade was suddenly blown off. "Whoa~!"

"Focus Hiccup, you're not even trying!"

Gobber, you're not even here for moral support are you? The Nadder Head was already over the wall in front of me and ready to pounce. Left! No, that's a dead end, RIGHT! Deciding to split the difference, my brain went one way and my stomach went the other.

"Today is all about attack!"

Looking up, I found the dragon following me from the top of the maze of plank-walls, and wondered if that was really fair. I'm gunna die, I just know it.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet."

Seeing it look away for a moment I ran around the corner, not caring who it went after next, as long as it wasn't me.

"AHHH!" I could hear Fishlegs screaming from somewhere in the maze, but couldn't see exactly where he was at. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Hearing that I couldn't help but think that I was too.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon had one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

I see a blind spot for you Gobber, and if I were even half the man my father was I'd show you…but I'm more like a tenth so, I won't.

Somewhere I could hear the twins having an argument about bathing but I didn't really care.

"Blind spot yes, depth spot not so much."

I take it they either just died, or were to afraid to talk. Running with Astrid and Snotlout, I stopped and looked up again at Gobber. "Hey, so…how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tail. Now get in there!"

"I know, I know, but hypothetically." Hearing Astrid speak I looked to my side.

"Hiccup, get down." If it were anyone else I would have disobeyed, but seeing as Astrid was the most polite one in the entire bunch I did s I was told.

Watching both Astrid and Snotlout roll across the empty space, and over to another wall, I somehow managed to ignore all logic and try to do the same. Ducking, half way through the roll I stopped and fell on my back. What failure.

I was in that moment being rushed by the dragon and made a quick getaway. Finding I had another moment of piece I once again turned to Gobber. "You know they probably take the day time off, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" He was telling me to pay attention again.

There was a sudden crash, and looking behind me I could see Astrid running along the tops of the falling maze being chased by the dragon. Uh oh..

"Hiccup~!" I looked up at her, eyes wide as she fell from the top of the maze, and landed on top of me. Her axe was stuck in my shield, and she looked none too happy about it. Hey, at least I broke that fall. Would she rather me just have let her hit the floor? She tried to force us apart as the dragon came back.

"Ooo~ love on the battle field." Shut up Tuffnut.

"She could do better." You to Ruffnut.

"Let me…why don't you…" How do I get a crazy Viking chick off of me without her killing me? "Ouch!" She pushed herself up with my face and looked at the axe. "Ow ow ow!" Her foot was in my face, and my arm was being stretched. With that I felt a tinge of pain as she pulled the shield and axe, off of my arm, and watched her beat the sense out of the Nadder Head as it reached us.

"Well done Astrid!"

Looking back at me Astrid looked furious. "Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side our on!" As she held the axe in my face I suddenly felt what it was like to be a dragon. On the ground, with an angry Viking yelling at me, and an axe in my face. I know what side I'm on…but it's not the side they'd ever imagine.


	5. Trust is something earned

SORRY THIS ONE TOOK 2 DAYS X-X SO SLEEPY

THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS! OH, I HAVENT SPELL CHECKED YET X-X TOO TIRED.

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I've got a fish…a shield…and hope that I don't become a dragon's dinner. What do I think I'm doing? No, no talking myself out of this. I have to at least try to help him, even if it is dangerous. My shield was in front of me as I walked toward the ground entrance of the valley. It was quiet all around me, and peaking over the shield, I found the dragon to be nowhere in sight. Hmm...I hope this is enough for right now. Tossing the fish inside, I half expected to be surprised by the dragon, as I had been yesterday. But nothing happened. C'mon, don't make me…fine.

Peaking around the corner I still couldn't see him anywhere in sight. Convincing my-self it was safe, I walked forward, but was stopped mid stride as my shield wedged it's self between the mossy walls of the crevice. Damn, it's stuck. I pulled a few times…nothing. Crouching down, I went under the shield and pulled from the other side. Still, it stayed wedged between the rock walls.

-sigh- Well, oh well. Turning back I looked at the fish on the ground. Maybe I should leave it out in the open. I knelt down, taking the fish by the gills, before walking deeper into the valley. My brain told me to stop and turn back, but I couldn't. It was fascinating to think that somewhere around me was…him. The most elusive, and dangerous creature known to all Viking lore. The Night Fury.

I need to find a place to drop this fish, and get out of here. My eyes scanned the small valley for any sign of him. Where had he gotten off to? Did he finally figure out how to fly with only one rudder? …No. He may be a dragon, but I'd wager the laws of nature still applied to him. No, he's still around…but where?

Oh… Out of the corner of my eye something moved. My body froze up for a moment, and then I knew he had been watching me. Does this make me the hunted? I turned quickly to face him. What's this?

He was no longer as aggressive and forward as he had been the previous times I saw him. I wonder…is he being reluctant out of fear? Or is he just thinking about how to tackle this situation? Head low, with eyes watching my every move, he arched his back, stepping carefully around me. After giving me a few untrusting roars he stopped about five feet from where I stood.

Oh yeah, the fish. Right then. Extending my arm with the fish still held by the gills, he approached cautiously. He didn't want to get close, but as he and I both knew, he was hungry. As I leaned out he opened his mouth, but then recoiled with a growl.

Huh? Following his angry gaze, I found that he had caught sight of the dagger as I leaned out. He's not going to trust me until I'm defenseless.

His eyes narrowed.

Ok, ok, I'm going, geez! I reached down, but found that as soon as my hand touched the handle, he pushed back even more with a louder growl. My hand quickly flew away from my side. Ok…too fast. Scardy dragon. This time my movement was slow, and he seemed to have a little more faith as I dropped the dagger to the ground. He gestured for me to throw it even further away than I had. Wow, here I am with a peace offering, and he's making sure I'm absolutely defenseless.

With a quick movement, I propped the dagger up with my foot, and kicked it into the water. I was irritated again, but didn't show it. There, now I'm completely…defenseless? Seeing the dagger gone seemed to take the edge off of him immediately. Now, instead of the looking into the unsettling eyes of the most ferocious dragon around, I now looked into the big curious eyes of what could very well have been a large dog. Truth be told, I liked seeing him like this much better.

I offered him the fish once more. This time, with both hands. He eyed it for a moment before approaching again. How did he know I didn't poison the fish? Then again he's a dragon, so he probably has no idea what poison even is. However, at this point I was too interested in learning more about him to ever try to hurt him.

His approach was almost as it had been before. Back arched, and head down, but with eyes that no longer glared angrily up at me. There was no growl, but a low roar as he opened his mouth, his eyes glancing between me and the fish.

Hold on…"Toothless? I could have sworn you had-" "Whoa!" I didn't get to finish speaking before several sharp, white teeth jetted from his gums. Lunging forward he snatched the fish from my hands. "-Teeth." I held my hands together, subconsciously counting, with my eyes fixed on him as he ate. One, two, three…yes, all my fingers are still here. What a relief, seeing as I hadn't had enough time to pull my hands back.

He suddenly looked over at me with narrow cat-like eyes, and gave off a low grumbled purr. Uh oh, am I next? No. This was a different look. A kind of, "give me more" look. He walked forward, completely confident now as he searched me for more fish. I had to back away before he knocked me over. "Uh…um…no, no, no." Falling, I backed against a rock, and pressed my back to it. "I don't have anymore!"

The deep sound of the odd grumbled purr, faded off as he and I made eye contact. It was silent for a moment, before the sound of him working something back up his throat got my attention. His face said it all. Is he going to… With that thought, half a fish slid from his mouth, and onto my lap. Um... "Yuck…"

After depositing the fish promptly into my lap, he stood up tall on his hind legs, and to my surprise, sat down as if he were human. What does it mean when a dragon can sit like it's a human being? Well, all things aside, what am I supposed to do with this fish? He looked on as if he were waiting for something.

What do you want? Several moments passed with an odd silence between us, as he watched and waited for Oden knows what to happen. Ok…nothing's happening. I wanted to put the fish down, but didn't know what kind of "Dragon Law" I'd be breaking. So, I just kept a hold of it. Suddenly, he glanced between me and fish with a muffled roar. I understood exactly what he wanted now.

Whoa, whoa, whoa… I looked down at the half a fish I held in my hands, and then back up at him. WHAT? My stomach churned in disgust. You want me to eat the fish…you just threw up on my lap? Oh, C'mon! I gave him a pleading face, but he did nothing but watch and wait. I don't HAVE to eat the fish, do I? Then again, I want to make this work… -sigh- Fine. I'll take a bite. Slowly, I lifted the fish to my mouth, with the look of torture on my face. "Ugh…" My eyes closed, not wanting to see what I was about to do. One, two, three… I bit down and pulled away, taking a good sized piece of smelly, slimy, raw fish into my mouth. Oh…great Oden's ghost…that's worse than, anything I've ever tasted.

"Mmm…" I nodded my head, trying to act pleased with the fish. It seemed to work as his ears perked up in approval. As a matter of fact, I think he was entirely too entertained by the look on my face. Glad you're happy. "Mmm hmm." I nodded again, and smiled for good measure, holding the fish up to him.

Seeing that I still had the fish in mouth, he made a motion for me to swallow. I dropped my arms with the fish back down into my lap and rolled my eyes. You've got to be kidding me. Taking a second to feel sorry for myself, I sucked it up. It's over the lips, it's past the gums…look out stomach, here it comes. In one hard motion, I swallowed the disgusting morsel whole. My stomach immediately retaliated, sending the fish back into my mouth. My hand flew up to keep myself from vomiting. It didn't taste good the first time, and it really didn't taste good now. One more… This time I swallowed harder, and forced myself to keep it down. "Uh..uuhh..yuck." I finally showed how unpleasant the experience had been. He flicked his tongue out as he watched me, as if to tease me. A dumb grin crossed my face. The Joke's on me.

As soon as the smile crossed my face, he started to give me a funny look. A "what are you doing", kind of look. What? Had he never seen anyone smile before? Well no duh, he's a dragon. Smiling is a human…thing. I looked up and saw him start to experiment with his cheek muscles. It wasn't long at all before he got it right.

I understand completely now… My dad wanting me to train to fight dragons, my love for dragons, the whole past two days. Everything makes perfect sense. I actually WAS killed by the Night Fury, and this is my own personal backwards limbo.

Shaking that thought off, I was left with several thoughts. This dragon looks like a dragon (well duh)…but it can sit and smile like I do. And…he's actually kind of…well really…that smile's adorable. Feeling it was safe, I placed the fish down at my side, and started to rise to my feet. I was fooled by the smile as I reached out my hand to touch him. As soon as my hand got close, he dropped the act and growled, before flying (as best he could), to the other side of the lake.

Oh no you don't, I'm not giving up so easily. I've risked too much on this to just let it go. A I ran around the lake, I watched him burn a spot in the dirt, before laying down. He didn't seem to notice my presence as I sat down Indian style next to him. However, I only had to wait a second before he caught on.

Looking over at me, he seemed a bit surprised, and then annoyed at my presence. Looking away, he picked up his hind legs and positioned his tail between us, spreading his tail fin to block me out. Oh…harsh. Rejected by a dragon. This is new.

Hmm…while he's not looking I can try…

Scooting closer I reached out to touch him, but somehow he sensed, it and moved his tail. Damn it, he knows! Seeing him staring at me, I instantly sprang to my feet. I'm just gunna go…see what that rock over there is doing. As I walked hurriedly away from him, he got up and slinked off to a tree. Well, Now I have to find something else to do…I can't leave until he's more…trusting of me.

A couple of hours later, it was near night fall, and I sat drawing in the dirt with a stick I had found among some rocks. As far as I knew, he was still over in a tree, sleeping like a bat. That is…until now. The sound of a light, pleasant, inner crooning, came softly over my right shoulder. He was standing behind me, looking over my shoulder. I decided not to pay any attention to him, and kept drawing. Sort of my way of playing hard headed.

He made a few more inaudible sounds before trouncing off behind me. Maybe my hard headed plan didn't work. Hearing him stop, followed by the cracking of wood, I turned to see him ripping a tree in two with his mouth. When he was done, only a sump remained.

Oh, well…that's also new. Awestruck, I watched as he began to drag the bottom of the tree across the ground. He appeared to be attempting to draw as I had been, and every so often he would shake his head as if to criticize his work. Man…artist and their self criticism. To me, he appeared to me to be more dancing than drawing, and once he even came around and bashed me in the head with the leaves of the tree. It was almost as if he were telling me to "stop moving". It was hard to stop laughing at the thought as it crossed my mind.

Soon he was done, and nodded looking down at the lines in the ground with approval. Standing, I looked around me. I couldn't tell what any of the dirt lines meant, but I did know that they probably looked amazing from the air. Maybe if I walked around I could get better idea of-

He suddenly turned angry and growled at me as I took a step. What had I done to upset him? Did I cross some line? I looked down. No, but I was standing on one. So he's mad because I'm stepping on his art… I looked up at his anger and lifted my foot. As soon as I was no longer standing on the line, he gave me a happy muffled crooning sound. Hmmm…I wonder. I looked up at him, and then back down at the line. What if I just… I lowered my foot back onto the line and wasn't surprised when he got angry again. Every time I lifted my foot from the line, he crooned in appreciation, and every time I placed it back down on the line e growled. I did this a few times and looked up at him as I placed my foot on the other side of the line.

I was showing him something important. As if I were trying to tell him what I meant, with a visual example. See. I can learn from my mistakes…just like I can learn to live with you. I won't step on anymore lines…and I'll never hut you again. Seeing him once again appear to be happy with me, I began to weave my way through the twisting and turning lines. I decided it would be best to concentrate my efforts on not stepping on any more lines, so I didn't look back up at him for a moment. It didn't take long to get out of the lined area, but when I did I found myself standing backwards in front of The dragon…no. I need a name for him. He's not just a dragon anymore, he's more than that…he's a dragon with more bark than actual bite…he's Toothless.

The name seemed to fit him. Not only for his lack of kill on sight attitude, but for the thing he did with his retractable teeth.

Turning I faced the friendliest dragon I'd ever seen, with a face equally as trusting. Now would be a better time than any to try again. My hand worked on its own, as it reached out for his snout. He growled, and I almost pulled away again before my heart told my brain no. I knew it was now or never. I closed my eyes, and extended my arm. Once it was completely out at full length, I made myself ready for whatever came next. I just prayed my brain had been wrong.

The moment of nothing felt like it went on for ages, and when I could finally feel the cool, rough skin in the palm of my hand, I looked up cautiously. It doesn't feel like a mouth. It had finally happened… Toothless had finally put his trust in me. I couldn't believe it.

His eyes had been closed, and upon my looking over at him, he lifted his head away from my hand and looked cross-eyed at it. He acted as if he'd never touched it, and his big friendly eyes narrowed as a cats would, before he snorted dashed off.

I had just made friends with a dragon, the most feared creatures in all of Viking history…possibly all of history all together…

But the odd thing is…he was now the only friend I'd ever had.


	6. A Tired Rider

IT'S LATE. ITS NOT SPELL CHECKED YET. I NEED SLEEP X-X

SORRY THE CHAPTERS HAVENT BEEN THREE THOUSAND ORDS LTELY. THE NEXT ONE'S WILL BE. THESE SCENES ARE JUST SORT OF SHORT, AND I NEED PLACES TO STOP N EACH CHAPTER. X-X SLEEP!

FAVORITE ME AND REVIEW IF YOU LOVE MY 3

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Huh? I zoned back into reality, after a long thought about the events of the hours prior. I now sat around a fire with everyone in my training squad, listening to Gobber's stories about how dragons had taken his hand and leg. Well, I was less listening, and more day dreaming. I couldn't help but think about Toothless, sitting in that Valley, in the dark, all alone. I could hear the sounds of Gobber's voice, and occasionally the sound of Fishlegs chiming in. Their words however, didn't seem to be registering with my brain.

The smell of burnt fish drifted to my nose, bring me even further out of my trance like state. I came out of it just in time to hear Gobber say something that alerted me.

"A downed dragon. Is a dead dragon."

He's right… In all the excitement of being near him, I had forgotten that Toothless had been, for the most part, a sky-dweller. It's how he hunted and survived in the wild. Thanks to me his tail was damaged, and if something came after him he couldn't get away. What a mess I've made for him. Me and that damn sling. Wait…the sling. If I could make a sling, then perhaps I could make a spare tail fin to help Toothless fly. That's it. I have to get him flying again.

Standing, I placed my fish on the bench and left seemingly un-noticed. I made my way down the steps, and walked across the now quiet village, until I reached the black smith's shop.

I Knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Wait…how am I going to make this thing the right size? I sat and slammed my face down on the table. I had been in such a rush to get here, that I didn't even think about practical use. Well, I guess I was close enough to get a good idea of its size. Picking up a small piece of parchment and chalk, I began to draw the outline of what I would need. It looked perfect, but now came the task of making it the size I wanted. Gabbing an even larger piece of parchment, I carefully drew out exactly what I needed. It took a while, and I had to flip the parchment over and start again after smudging everything. There that looks perfect.

I spent the entire night cutting leather, heating and hammering metal, screwing on bolts, and adjusting straps to fit snugly. It was work that took hours, and once I was finished the sun had risen over the horizon. It was a new day, and I was entirely exhausted. The only thing that could make it better was sleep, which (thank Oden) I would get now that the work was done.

No training today, which meant I had the entire day to stay in the Valley with Toothless. That is if he didn't fly off. Oh no…there's no training today, which means… I could hear the door of the shop swing open as Gobber made his way in. He hates it when I'm alone in the shop. Plus what will he think when he sees the fin? I have to get out of here. Looking around I could see no other exit. The only other way out was the service window, but that would just make people wonder what I was up to. No, I had to use the front door. Hmmm…

Gathering the fin into a bundle, I hid the chalk drawings I took my place next to the door. Perhaps all these years of being nearly invisible would prove to be useful. I tossed a hammer across the room at a pile of scrap.

Upon hearing the racket Gobber raced in. Perfect he hadn't seen me. Waiting until he was far enough inside for me to slip through, I gradually made my way behind him and slipped back to the front door. Ugh~ the sun is so bright in the morning.

-In the valley about an hour later-

"Hey Toothless~" Walking into the valley carting a large bag of fish, I looked around and spotted Toothless almost instantly. He no longer hid from me when I entered, but watched me curiously. "I brought breakfast. I hope…I hope you're hungry." How I ever managed to cart that heavy thing here I'll never know. It took a lot of effort on my part to overturn the large bag of fish onto the ground. "Ok…" I took a deep breath out of exhaustion, and stepped over the fish. "That's disgusting."

Watching him eye the fish like he had yesterday, I backed away. "We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod-" As I spoke he came around to the idea, and approached from the side opposite to where I stood. "-and a whole smoked eel." He nudged he pile of fish with his nose before stepping back taking offense to something. I knew what it was as soon as I said it. Hmm.

Reaching down I pulled the smoked eel from the pile and held it up. He hissed, and spread his wings as if he were afraid. What have I done? I should have known better than to feed a dragon a wingless serpent. "No, no, no, no, no!" Thinking about the incident with my dagger, I tossed the eel to the water's edge, and held out my hand to show that there was no longer a threat. "No, it's ok."

Seeing the eel gone, he was calm once more. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much either." I wiped my hand on my shirt as he returned to eating.

"That's it…" Backing toward his tail, I made sure he was completely distracted with the fish. "That's it, just stick to the good stuff…" Now's the perfect time… "…and you don't mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business." Seeing him distracted I turned to his tail with the fin in hand.

Placing the fin next to his tail I looked up as it moved away. Stop that... I pushed the fin closer, and once I nearly had it positioned…it moved again. Stop that. His tail suddenly lifted off the ground as he got even further into his mountain of fish. "Ah! It's OK." It still didn't stop moving. OK. That's it! With both hands I reached out and held on tight. Stop moving your damn tail! With one hand and one foot on his tail, I tried to grab the fin as he jerked forward. "Gah!" Fail! Hold your tail still damn it!

I repositioned myself, sitting backward on his tail, and was finally able to start quickly strapping the artificial fin into place. "Ah…ok" Now we're getting somewhere. Working quickly I buckled the straps as tight as they could get. I better make it tight, I don't want him falling out of the sky.

He stopped moving for a moment, but I didn't pay much attention to what he was doing. After all as far as he knew he couldn't fly. "Ok." Smiling down at my handy work I unfurled the fin and looked it over. Perfect, the size is dead on. "That's not too bad." I rubbed my chin. Yeah…"It works." Maybe with a little- Suddenly the ground under both the tail and myself, started moving at top speed before leaving the ground.

"WHOA!" Reflexively, I grabbed hold just below the fins of the tail, and held on for dear life. Oh sweet mother of Oden! Get me down! The tail moved up and down as Toothless tried to make it into the sky. Looking down I noticed something peculiar. "Huh?" The fin I had spent hours making had a slight problem. It didn't open. Ok, maybe more than a SLIGHT problem. Uh oh…

There was a sudden tilt to the side, followed by a loud screech. We're going down… reaching down, I grabbed the fin and opened it manually. We veered up just in time to miss crashing hard into the valley floor. A fall that he would have more than likely survived. Me on the other hand…well let's just say I would have been in a rather sorry state.

We were flying. I may have been in danger, but...we were FLYING. "Oh my…! It's working!" I must be the first Viking to ever fly! The higher and higher up we got, the more amazing I began to feel. Grabbing the fin I pulled it to the left, causing Toothless to spread his wings and veer left in response. Straightening the fin out a bit, we were once again in the valley, flying mere feet from the water's surface.

"Yes! Yes, I did it!" The look of accomplishment lit up my face as I spoke.

"Ahhhh!" I found myself being flung off of his tail, and skidding on the water's surface all in the same moment. Had he just thrown me? I came to a stop under the water, and could hear a second splash as he fell in as well.

Popping back up I began to celebrate. "Yeah!" As I bobbed in the water a thought dawned on me. The fin failed because it can't operate on its own. I can't just sit on his tail and operate it for him…so…what if he had a saddle…and I was his rider?

-Later that day at dragon training-

"Today is about team work." Gobber being on the field during training was something new. He had only started standing there recently…to protect me I wagered. Some help he would be.

The two cage doors shot open, as something from the inside exploded. Gas and smoke came pouring out into the arena in a thick fog. I didn't like being consumed by a wall of, what I could only assume, was the gas of a Zippleback. My partner wasn't so great either. Of all the people, I got stuck with Fishlegs. That wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't for the fact that he knew everything there was to know…and wouldn't shut up about all the different ways we could die.

"Now a wet dragons head cant light it's fire."

Where's the logic in that? I shook my head trying to ignore the obviously flawed logic. If you say so Gobber. I must have looked even more pathetic than usual, as I held the large bucket of water up with both hands.

"The Hideous Zippleback, is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other one light's it."

Suddenly everyone vanished from sight, and it was only me and…Fishlegs. Yay…

"You're job is to know which is which."

Um…Holding the bucket at the ready, I stood back to beck with Fishlegs. He was big, therefore, he was shelter. Oh…ouch. Maybe that was a bit too harsh. But all is fair in dragon training and getting eaten.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion." Fishlegs started up again, and if he didn't stop I thought I might go mad. "Prefers ambush attack, crushing it's victims-"

Ok, enough is enough. "Will you PLEASE stop that?" Looking up, I gave him the angriest face I could manage. Shut up before I shove this bucket down your throat!

It was silent.

The only noticeable sounds were the usual bickering between groups, but I couldn't really bring myself to concentrate on their words.

There was a sudden scream and Tuffnut could suddenly be heard running off screaming what sounded like "I'm hurt." It was a pleasant phrase going from his mouth and into my ears.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now"

-Groan- Fishlegs I will… Looking past him I could see the green head of a Zippleback slither into sight. Well one of them anyway. There you go Fishlegs, it's all yours. He didn't last long. After dousing the wrong head in water, he ran screaming out of the way as the dragon blew gas at him. He's such a manly Viking *uses heavy sarcasm*…Yeah…

"Fishlegs!" Nice job protecting him Gobber, way to throw yourself out there.

It was all me now as the other, more lethal, head slithered into view.

"Now Hiccup!"

It was my time to shine. After all, I was just pouring water on its head, not killing it. I stepped forward, and with one mighty thrust (for me), I toed the water into the air at the dragons head. The water went up nearly a whole inch…and came right back down. Holding the bucket over my head I looked into one of the faces of the Zippleback. "Oh, COME ON."

With one roar it had me on the ground, backing up a bit as it approached, sparking at the mouth.

"Hiccup!"

Oh yeah Gobber, shouting my name always helps as I burst into flames. Good thing this time I didn't need him. Before being blown to bits, I moved my vest a bit showing the same smoked eel from before. Looking me in the eye it understood that I meant business. My feet were under me again and I held out my arms. "Back! Back! Back!" I walked forward, backing it into its cage. "Now don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right, back into your cage."Making sure no one could see my actions, I took the eel from under my vest, and tossed it into the holding pen. "Now think about what you've done."

Seeing the work finished, I closed the door and I looked back at the baffled and astonished faces of everyone in my class…and Gobber. Uh…hi guys... Oh shit, did I just do that in front of everyone? Well…no one's saying anything so I guess I'm good to go.

"OK, so are we done? 'Cause I've got some things I need to…yeah." Pointing out of the arena I looked away from the awkward silence. "Yep, I'll…I'll s-see you tomorrow!" Well um…awkward is all…just plane awkward.

Man…Reaching my house I started to feel tired again. Some sleep now… crafting later…

My head hit the pillow. I was out for a few hours…


	7. Try and Try again

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

PLEAE REVIEW AND SUCH. I HAVE PEOPLE SPELL CHECKING AND GRAMMER CHECKING FOR ME SO HOPE TO HAVE THE CHAPTERS FIXEDSOON :D

FAVORITE AND WATCH ME IF YOU LOVE ME

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The clouds were below me, and I was gliding with arms spread. How was I doing this…? People can't fly. But that experience…the wind in my hair, the earth far below me…it was magnificent. This is a dragon's point of view… Suddenly the sky turned dark, and I was falling. I couldn't stop myself, because there was nothing to catch me. My flight had gone, and I nearly hit the earth when something happened to stop me. I hadn't closed my eyes, so I knew what had saved my life. Toothless was there now.

Eyes wide I blinked coming out of a dream.

-Groan- What time is it?

Rolling over I looked out the window. I wasn't surprised to find it dark, but hadn't expected the moon to be so high. I had overslept, and thus, was behind. Grabbing my boots, I made my way cautiously down stairs. Sure my dad was still off trying to find a dragon's nest, but you never know when you'll find a drunken Viking in the wrong house. After I was positive that I was alone, I made my way out the front door and down the steps.

Avoiding the night watch was an easy task if you knew the inner workings of the Village. Seeing as I had so much spare time between disappointments, I had the time to explore. It took longer to avoid the men and their lanterns than I would have liked, but eventually I made it to the shop. It was even darker back in my tiny work room, and I had to plug the holes in the door before lighting the lantern. After all I don't want anyone getting suspicious.

Taking out a box of leather, a spool of twine, and a large needle I got to work. It's been a while, but I think I still remember how to make a saddle. We had, at one point, made saddles for horses, and shipped them over the sea to other Villages for a large price. Unfortunately, saddles are one of those things that, once you buy one…you kinda don't need another one for a long, long time.

This shouldn't take much time at all. A smile crossed my face as I took a pointed hammer and started pressing a design into the leather. From there, I braided several leather bands into the shape of the seat, sewed the Leather rim and smooth bottom on with long strands of twine, cut, and mended straps, created iron clasps to hold the straps in place, and finally polished the now finished product.

Wow, it's done, and the sun hasn't even peaked over the horizon yet. Perfect time to hide this away, and go get Toothless some breakfast. After putting the tools away, I doused he lantern and pulled the cloth from the holes in the door. Looking out, there was no one in sight. The morning air was crisp at this time of year, so I could see my breath as I stepped out into the street. I was cautious as I made my way up the lifeless street, and once back to my house a sigh of relief escaped. I have to admit, all this sneaking around really get's the blood pumping. If anyone were to see me with a saddle, it could be the end for both Toothless AND me. After all, there was no need for riding equipment in Berk. No one had even seen a horse or donkey in years.

After hiding the saddle away in a shrub, I turned back to the house. I had left the large bag for fish near the back door for convenience. Grabbing it, I made my way around the house, and down to the supply barn. Villagers usually weren't permitted to take fish whenever they wanted it, but I was the Chief's son. As much as I didn't like to flaunt the title around, it was the only way to get the fish Toothless relied on.

Hmm…no one's around. I only need a bag full, so I guess I'll just help myself. I peered around the side of the barn and spotted two large tubs of water filled with fresh fish. As a matter of fact, here were fish everywhere. The older dead fish hung from string suspended from poles, and the fresher fish swam in the tubs. Just for good measure I decided to take a little of both.

Reaching up, I was able to pull a few hanging fish from their strings. It was colder on the cliffs near the sea, which I guess is what kept them from rotting too fast. After tossing them in the bag, I trounced over to the tub and looked in. There must have been at least a hundred fish in one tub, and over half of them were close to my size. How…am I gunna catch one, let alone ten of those? The idea struck me as I looked down seeing a small door at the bottom. I could see the water had been leaking through the widening cracks around the door, and I wondered.

If I pull that door open…perhaps some of the fish would simply, pour out. Feeling that it was cleaver plan, and that nothing could possibly go wrong, I stooped down and grasped the top of the door with both hands. Pulling up, I found out just what happens when gallons of water are suddenly released from a very small hole. Water and fish came pouring out faster than I had anticipated. Seeing that my plan was quickly going south, I pressed down on the door with all the force I could muster up. However, the force of the water was so intense, the door refused to shut.

After the water had completely drained from the tub, I looked up. Fail. Yeah…Oden must think this is really funny. Ha, ha, very funny. Looking around, there were fish everywhere. Their bodies flipping and gasping for what little oxygen they could get. Seeing my opportunity, I gathered up the bigger of the fish and tied the bag. Hmmm…seems like such a waste. I looked back for a moment before walking over to the mass of dying fish. One by one, I lightly kicked them over the edge, and back into the sea. We can always catch them again I guess… Man I'm glad no one saw that.

-Later after the sun had risen-

I made it to the valley just after sunrise, to find Toothless sleeping upside down in a tree. Not wanting to wake him, I poured out my bag of (freshly dead) fish, and placed the saddle out of sight. Best to let him warm up…before trying to strap a saddle to him. Leaning back against one of the valley's rock walls, I rested for a while.

Carrying the bags of fish all the way from the village isn't going to work…plus I can't keep taking fish, or others will get suspicious. No there has to be a better way. Sitting in the quiet, I watched the surface of the water. There are fish in this lake…but I'm no good at fishing. I looked over at Toothless. Maybe I could get a net, and try catch the fish for him here. I was finally rested, and seeing him still snoozing in the tree I smiled.

"Toothless~ Oh Toothless~" Upon my speaking His ears twitched a bit, but he didn't stir. "Toothless!" With that, he nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. I laughed, feeling a bit sorry for waking him so abruptly. "Sorry bud." I was on my feet waiting for him as he walked over, shaking off the dew that had settled on him during the night. "Breakfast?"

The idea seemed like a good one to him as he looked over at the pile of fish. It didn't take but a second for him to make himself comfortable with me, and begin eating. Being near him now was something that felt nearly completely natural. We had an understanding now. I would give him his wings back, and in return, he would be my guide to the sky. It was an equal trade, seeing as you can't have one without the other anyway. Watching him finish, up I decided that now was a better time than any to try and saddle him up.

Well…this is gunna be super fun. "Toothless, I uh…have something for you." Seeing him turn toward me with curious eyes, I looked back at the saddle I had hidden behind a bush. He's gunna hate me. Reaching down I grabbed it and put on my best smile. I turned holding it up.

He knew what it was, and where I was going with this, but he didn't look angry or upset as I thought he would be. Well now, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. Wait…I should never say that because- At that moment he crouched down with a playful expression on his face. Oh no…Toothless don't you dare.

With a loud playful croon he pounced to the side and ran off.

"HEY!" Holding the saddle above my head I ran after him. Get back here!

He ran back the other way and I turned to follow him. Feeling the gap was narrowing, I smiled as he looked back sticking his tongue out at me. Hey, that's just not right. I'm being teased by a dragon! "Toothless, you get back here right now!" It was kind of fun playing with a dragon. Even if it was just out of his stubborn nature toward the saddle. I hadn't ever really gotten to play with kids my own age. I suppose that was due to the fact that, none of the adults wanted their children to turn out so…I'm just going to stop that thought right there.

"Hmmm…" I had an idea. "Toothless, if you ever want to fly again, you'll put this on!" How fiendishly cleaver. I didn't like holding his lack of flying ability against him, (seeing as it was my fault in the first place), but it had to be done. It was all too easy.

Looking rather defeated, he scuffled over to me groaning, and grumbling all the way. I couldn't understand how he seemed to know what it was that I was saying, but I didn't question it, seeing it as a gift from the gods. Seeing I would have no further resistance, I began to strap the saddle snugly into place.

Once the straps were snug, I realized another problem. How was I going to control the fin, all the way back there…from the saddle, all the way up here? -Angry groan- Maybe… Looking back at the now empty fish sack an idea came to mind. The bag was woven from rope…hmmm. Running back to the bag I quickly unwound the rope, which caused an immediate fit of understanding from Toothless. After all this was the bag I brought his food in every day.

"Don't worry, there are more bag's of fish where that came from." Walking up to him, rope in hand, I tied one end onto the front of his fin, and crawled over his wings to the saddle. At this point, I also realized I had no idea how to ride on the saddle. "Ok, you wanna give this a shot?" He shook his head in protest. "Well, we're gunna to try anyway." Sitting with my knees on his back, I held the rope in my hand. "Um…go?" In a split second, we were off at a run before jumping into the air. As soon as we were high enough I pulled the rope, opening the fin. It worked again! Looking down we were over the water. How and I supposed to turn it though? Not thinking, I yanked the rope hard to the right. He went left…and I fell off. Well. Not bad for our first attempt with me in the saddle. Now if only I could stay in it.

After attempting several more times, and getting the same result, I finally called for a beak. Taking the saddle off of him, and seeing that it was still early morning, I left the valley for a short while.

-During his brief visit to the shop-

Upon entering the shop with a bundle under my arm, I smiled at Gobber (who was a bit overloaded with overdue repair jobs) and went on my way to my private working room. Well perhaps he's just too busy to ask questions.

Laying out the saddle, I made quick work of attaching a hook to both sides of the seat. Now I just need something to attach me to them. Grabbing an old tool belt, I attached two long leather straps on both sides, and tied a ring at the end of each. Perfect. I tested the strength of my work and was pleased, feeling that I was even more cleaver than I had before. Back to the valley for another test run before… shivers ran up and down my spine. Dragon training in the afternoon. Bundling it up, I walked back out of the room, and was almost out the door when Gobber asked to see what was in the bundle under my arm. Again my cleaver streak was going strong, as I convinced him that it was a birthday present for him. I felt kind of bad…having not known the actual date of his birth.

-Back in the valley-

Once again, I strapped the saddle on securely. Ok…so this time, no knees on the saddle, no hand navigation, and hopefully, more control with my foot doing the steering. Tying the rope to my ankle, I crawled back up to the saddle. "Alright Toothless, let's try it again."

We were off, and in the air before a second had past. Pulling my foot forward, I opened the fin. There seemed to be a bit more control after we exited the valley, but still not enough.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" The grass beneath us came up on us fast, and I barely had time to unhook myself before Toothless turned and landed on his back. I hit the ground running through the tall reeds. I hope he's ok…? Hearing an excited purring noise, I turned and ran back through the tall grass, before stopping with a questioning look on my face. Ok then…? He was busily rolling around among the grass with an elated look on his face. It was as if he were a drunk, but without the smell… Still, at the moment his dignity seemed to be in short supply. I picked a few blades of grass and looked it over. Maybe I can use what I learn from Toothless…to keep from getting eaten in training. Pocketing the grass I looked up at him. "Um…are you ok?"

Seeming to have just popped back into reality, Toothless, I could tell, looked down rather sheepishly in embarrassment. "It's uh…ok?" Grabbing the saddle, I looked at the grass for a moment, and then hopped on. "Let's get back to the valley for today. I'll figure something out…but now you need some rest, and I need some um…training."

With this idea he was well pleased, and again I found myself surprised when he went into the valley ON HIS OWN. He must really be enjoying himself.

-Later in the arena-

It was a normal afternoon of training, like any other. Gobber standing like a useless lump on the side lines. Ruffnut and Tuffnut beating each other up about…well something stupid. Snotlout making passes at Astrid, and Astrid hitting him over the head in anger before running off. Oh, and of course, like usual…me being the only one the dragon EVER SEEMED TO CHASE.

What am I thinking? No helmet, no sword, and I didn't even pick up my shield. The spectators watched me with particularly stunned faces. Yes people I'm a mess, watch me end it all right here for your enjoyment.

"WHOA!"

The sound of Snotlout getting butted across the room, and his shield falling to the floor, caught my attention. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the clump of grass and held it firmly in my fist. I'll be needing this soon I guess. The Gronckle had already seen me by the time I looked up. Well let's pray that all dragons were similar in their love for scented grass.

The moment was drawing near as he sped over to me. I might lose a hand if this doesn't work…or maybe even worse. The Gronckle was so close I could nearly feel the wind from its wings. My arm shot up, with grass in hand.

Suddenly there was no more flapping, but a small thud as if something had just landed. Had it landed? Opening my eyes and taking a deep breath I smiled. He had landed, and his eyes were big, as he too seemed to rather enjoy the smell of the grass in my hand.

Pressing my hand against his snout, I rubbed the scent of the grass over his nose. Hmmm…roll over? Lowering the grass at a downward angle, I watched as he pleasantly followed my hand. Hmmm….dragon training, takes on a whole new meaning.

The crowed was silent for a long moment before starting to cheer. The spotlight and praise felt good in comparison to not being good enough. Being the center of attention was something very new to me, and as much as it felt good, I couldn't help but think. If they had known I actually didn't hurt the Gronckle, they would be disappointed. Does I make me a liar to say I fight the dragon, when I just use what I learn from Toothless to trick it? Is it wrong to trick everyone with things like this? No, it couldn't possibly be wrong. After all, no one gets hurt. Not even the dragon has to suffer. It's a perfect plan

What could possibly go wrong…?


	8. The Plunge

IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW IT! IT HELPS ME KNOW THAT EVERY CHAPTER IS GOOD ,AND KEEPS ME WRITING! *HEART*

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW! YAY!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Day by day, the training and flying got easier. I discovered more and more about the nature of dragons, buy observing every tendency Toothless seemed to have. After testing everything I had learned from him in the ring, I was pleasantly overcome by sudden popularity among the people of Berk, who began to consider me a champion dragon slayer in the making. However, no one knew what I was really doing in the ring. Every move I made was a trick to the eye, and instead of slaying dragons, I was protecting them.

I'm late, and Toothless won't like that… Looking back on the crowd of people waiting for the boats, I sighed. It was hard to be so popular, and I was largely beginning to NOT appreciate all of the attention. Constant clusters of people were always making me late for my afternoon flying session with Toothless. If the crowd of people who now accepted me, could accept Toothless as well…it would put an end to all this secret nonsense, and I could bring him home. If it's one thing I've started to hate, it's leaving him all alone at night.

-Sigh- Well I can finally break away. If my dad even sees me, there's no way I'll ever get out there tonight. I looked up and smiled at the perfect flying conditions. Blue skies…what more could anyone ask for?

-Later in the valley-

Upon entering the valley, I was immediately greed by Toothless, who sat at the entrance scolding me as I walked in.

"I know I'm late bud, but it's hard to get away these days." Looking up at him I noticed a few straps on the saddle were loose, and reaching out to grab them I was lightly pushed to the ground, and happily searched. "No fish from the storage barn today bud, supply didn't quite meet demand this week." Patting his leg, I sat up as he stepped off of me.

He looked at me with those big eyes that nearly made me melt every time I saw them, and it only made my fishless guilt worse. "Hey, don't look at me like that." I tilted my head with half a smirk. "we'll go fishing later ok?"

With that he seemed pleased, and eager to get into the air. Walking forward I took my place at his side, to make one final check of the harness, saddle, and fin controls. By now, Toothless wore a complex harness and tail fin, which had been undergoing several daily tests for strength, and maneuvering capability. It was a system I had designed myself, but no matter how sure I was that it would work...we still had yet to test it in action.

We've only been flying at ground level with the new system. Who knows what could happen if we were in the air and it…malfunctioned. My hand fell still at his side as I thought about the possibilities.

My training in the arena was a fraudulent lie, my father was back in town, AND to make things worse, Toothless and I were about to take a plunge from one of the highest cliffs for miles. Standing there, I could feel the weight of everything press down on my chest.

Toothless must have sensed my stress level rising, because as soon as I felt I couldn't stand it anymore, he turned around and nuzzled my arm with his snout. The weight I felt seemed to lift, as the low crooning sound he made to calm me, went to work on my mind. Having him close was now less of a want, and more of a necessity. Without him, I would have continued to live the same dreary existence I had lived every day of my life. He was the best thing that could have ever fallen from the sky.

Smiling, I reached up and patted the top of his head. "Thanks Toothless."

Watching him look up at me, I noticed the enthusiastic energy he always got right before we practiced. Toothless wasn't one to willingly show his soft side to me, but ever since we had started flying together his tough exterior had been crumbling down around him. Not making him weak…not by any means of the imagination did it make him weak. No, it was more of a difference in attitude. A more caring and loyal nature, shining through after being kept in the dark for so long.

"Ok bud, it's time to do this for real." Grabbing the handles just above the saddle with both hands, I jumped onto his back. Taking a moment to get the safety rings from my harness fastened, and making sure my feet were snugly in the holsters on either side of me, I did a final check for any needed adjustments before takeoff. Everything seems to be in order. I guess that means it's time to get us to that cliff.

A pat on the neck was the signal for him to take off over the water. Once in the air, I adjusted the fin's angle ever so slightly, just to get us to the top of the rock wall, and out of the valley.

Once we had cleared the valley, his feet hit the ground in a hard, fast run. It was decided a few days back, that we would run there instead of fly. The idea seemed practical, and would lessen our chances of catching any down drafts coming off of the steep mountains.

Even one good blast of wind could send us hurtling to our deaths if we weren't ready. Then again, if my system failed us even a hundred feet in the air, my end would be imminent. Though, I had a good feeling that Toothless could survive even a high altitude fall (especially after seeing how far he fell after the whole sling incident).

The trip up to the cliffs peak didn't take much time at all, and once we got there Toothless took his place at the edge of the cliff. Looking down, I nearly lost my balance. It was even higher, and more un-nerving than I had anticipated. Once again my brain told me to stop what I was doing, and go home.

"Ok…bud, you're sure you feel ready for this?" Looking down, I saw him roll his eyes. Of course he was ready for this, he probably yearned to get back to the skies he once dominated. "Ok then, let's get to it." With those words he jumped.

Had I not been the one steering, I would have probably closed my eyes after leaving the ground. My heart felt as if it would jump out of my chest at any second, but after few minutes of gliding I began to calm down and enjoy myself.

We were now gliding higher above the ground than we ever had before. Yeah, this is going to be fine. I shouldn't worry so much. "Ok there bud, we're gunna take this nice and slow." I looked down at the positions chart I had created as a sort of cheat sheet. It showed every foot movement I had to make to control the fin's position.

"Here we go, here we go, position…Three-" Wait that's not right. "-No four." Pressing he heal of my foot down, I adjusted the fin's position to comply with the chart. He gave an excited grumble as he shook a bit under me. It was time for a warm up. As he went faster we went into an angled turn. Ok I better check one more time, just for safeties sake. Quickly reaching down, I gave the harness around his neck a few tugs. Ok so everything's working…wait. It worked! We're flying! Looking back at the fin, I attempted to straighten us out. It took a few tries to make us level in the air, but soon we had it.

Ok, warm up's over. "All right, it's go time…" I took a deep breath and held on tight, as Toothless began to angle his body downward. This was it. Angling the fin in a different direction, we started our quick decent. The wind rushed past us, as we descended faster and faster, until we finally angled up just above the water. It was amazing to go so fast so high above the ground. There was a feeling of exhilaration I had only ever dreamed of coursing through my veins. Not one of my problems felt as if they could even touch me anymore.

Flying through a large archway under one of the mountains I began to feel small, yet content. "Yes! It worked!" I'm actually doing it! Here I am…flying through mountains on a dragon. Does anyone else see this? I hope not, but this is amaz-

My thoughts had been interrupted as we hit a large rock that rose from the water. "Sorry!" Should have been paying attention. Maybe I should concentrate more on- OH dear, another one… Pulling the harness back, I was unable to prevent our second impact, on a different rock. "It was my fault." Concentrate, concentr- ouch! My face made sudden contact with Toothless's ear, and I was momentarily stunned. Did I just get…slapped by a dragon? My head shook as the shock faded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, eh..three." Reaching down, I made sure things hadn't been loosened after the impacts, and I switched the fins position to correspond with the chart.

Ok, here we go. Holding on tight, I grinned as the wind rushed past us again as we rose from below the mountainous rocks. There were a few excited roars from Toothless as we climbed higher, which only enticed my thirst for more. "Yeah!" Higher! I want to get higher than this! "Go baby!" We were now among the clouds, a place I had been dreaming about for days. "Yes! Oh this is amazing!" Nothing can touch me! My best friends a dragon, I'm the first Viking to ever FLY, and I can feel the strength, the sheer power! "The wind in my…" Looking down I saw my chart come loose from the clip that had been holding it. "Cheat sheet!"

Looking away was a mistake, but I had to get that chart. "STOOOP!" The cheat sheet was now in my hand, but I realized too late that I had made the wrong move. First came the abrupt halt of the wings that had been beating around me, and then the low sharp sound of metal being released. The rings…the only thing keeping me on his back…had slipped off. Oh…the gods…

"Noo!" The sight of Toothless looking up at me from bellow, sent a shot of terror through my chest. Seeing the look he gave upon realizing that I was out of place, I could tell he was just as shocked and afraid as I was.

Feeling my suspension in the air beginning to fade away, the two of us began to plummet toward the ground. The wind rushed by much like it had before, only instead of the exhilaration, I felt adrenalin rushing through every pour of my body. This is terrifying, and if I don't fix it fast, we're both gunna die. My heart was once again ready to jump from my chest as I turned to face the ground. "Oh gosh! Oh gods! OH NO!" With that I sped downward, past Toothless who gave out a shrill cry that could only be interpreted as a "No! Come back!"

Spreading my arms and legs to catch a bit of wind and even myself out, I looked up as Toothless and I became level with one another. "Alright! OK, you've gotta kind of…angle yourself!" Yeah right, if it were that easy I could do it too! My spirits fell even further as I watched him start to spin out of control. This is it, we're both gunna die! "OK, no, no, no. Come back down towards me!" Stop spinning! "Come back toward me- Ow!" As he spun, Toothless had done as I said…by angling his tail right into my face at high speed. Well at least he stopped spinning.

I had to shake it off. There wasn't much time left before we met a quick, messy end. My arms stretched as I angled myself straight down toward the saddle. I have to make it.

Feeling the tips of my fingers touch the handles, I stretched even further and grabbed on. Taking both handles firmly in my hands, I positioned myself back on the saddle, and clipped the rings on to further secure me, (because they're obviously so reliable). We were straightening out again as I slipped my foot back into the holster.

Ok! Here we go! "Pulling up on the handles as hard as I could, I signaled to Toothless to open his wings. They were soon open, but by now it was far too later for that. It was the ultimate test of accuracy, and I couldn't afford to mess it up. Even Toothless screeched in terror at the approaching rocks. The chart! I have to see the chart! Reaching up with one hand I grabbed the cheat sheet out of my mouth. It was rather unfortunate to find that paper and wind didn't go well together. I couldn't see my chart, and therefore I had to wing it and hope for the best.

The shrieks continued as the rocks were nearly upon us and I were as if they were all directed at me. They probably could have been interpreted as, "Hiccup, do you know what in the name of the gods you're doing?"

No...no I don't, But I am gunna try my best. One more time! Tossing the paper aside, I adjusted the tail fin. We weaved and ducked through every nook and space we found open to us. I couldn't allow myself to mess up. I can do this! With one final adjustment of the fin, I could see the exit. I had done it…we had done it. The adrenalin I had felt before now lifted my spirits and I could once again feel the power. We didn't die!

"Yeah!" Feeling the worst was behind us, I tossed my hands in the air. Toothless must have waned to show off too, because as I celebrated our victory in my way…he decided to celebrate in his. Opening my eyes, I watched as he shot a fire ball into the distance, creating a cloud of fire. "Oh, come on…!"

The heat singed the ends of my hair, and my face, but I was alive. Burnt to a crisp, but alive. "That was just…brilliant bud, thanks for that." As we exited the puff of flames, Toothless looked back with a happy contented grin. I couldn't ever be made at that face. Not ever. "Ok, well it works. Now I suppose we should go fishing."

-Later after fishing-

Well, there comes the burning again. Looking back at Toothless, I could hear he familiar sound of him regurgitating something for me. Looking down, I watched as a fish head slid from his mouth. As charming, and thoughtful as that is…no. "Ah…no thanks. I'm good." Holding my cooking fish up for him to see, I could tell he didn't understand why a human didn't want his fish. Little did he know that people don't eat raw, nasty…throw-up fish.

Suddenly the sound of several small chirpy "Rar's" could be heard, and looking up, I could see an entire group of Terrible Terrors coming our way. What the… Oh dear. Toothless began to growl in anger as he hunkered over his pile of fish in a possessive manor. Um…please don't eat the other dragons while I'm sitting here.

As they made their way over to us, Toothless snapped at one of the Terrors as another stole the fish head. As far as I'm concerned, he can keep it. After a second of munching on the fish head it and another Terror started a fight. Tough little guys.

Looking back over, I noticed that one of the fish from the pile seemed to be…walking away. Toothless soon noticed this as well, and appeared to be momentarily confused. Another Terror backed out of the pile with the tail of the fish in its mouth, and at this Toothless was vastly displeased. Lunging forward, he took the head of the fish in his mouth, and ripped the fish away from its tail before swallowing it whole. The Terror sat as if it had no idea what had just happened, a Toothless mocked it.

The small dragon spat the tail from its mouth and took a deep breath. Standing on its hind legs, the Terror opened its mouth, but was surprised when a very amused Toothless spat a small fire ball inside. Almost instantly the gas in the Terror's mouth caught fire, and appeared to set off a miniature explosion in its throat. Now the small Terror was both confused, AND disoriented.

"Not so fire proof on the inside are you?" Seeing the look of "whatever" cross the small dragons face, I tossed it a fish. "There you go." With this I could see he was pleased, and I returned to my spot beside Toothless. However, upon my sitting down I was surprised to find the Terror crawling toward me. It was a tad shy, but came around quickly as it nudged its way under my arm. Sitting back, I looked down at my newest friend. I knew it… "Everything we know about you guy's…is wrong."


End file.
